Ben
Benjamin Monroe, more commonly known by his nickname Ben, is a 15 year old medic who was chosen to join the Quest for the Godhand. Ben knows mostly healing tactics, potions and spells, but can also use his sword fairly well, along with his bow and arrows, which he uses most and somewhat exceeds in. He was also granted lightning and electricity powers before the adventure for the Godhand. Personality Ben is one of those shy, and not talkative kids, but he doesn't do this when he knows the certain person well enough not to. Talking to strangers and mostly females is a trouble to him because of this trait. Another downside to this is verbally defending himself. Like if he was made fun of, he would be too scared to make a comeback. This is usually where he would stutter and Libro would finish his sentence, for the better or for the worse. Unlike his companion Libro, he's polite and prefers to be organized, but not in a neat freak way. He likes to step into a dangerous situation gingerly instead of charging right in. He tries to get tough when the situation is in need of it. Overall, the complete opposite of Libro. Appearance Ben has ruffled brown hair (which stands up a little when he uses lightning) and blue eyes. He's around the normal height and weight for his age, with some more muscle than average. He wears a yellowish white tunic. He wears tan pants, brown boots, a sword belt around his waist, and his bow and arrows on his back when in combat. Since he first used his lightning attack, Ben has had a lightning blue lightning bolt insignia on his right palm. History After his parents dissappeared at the age of 7, their friend who was a medic named Maximilian took him in. Ben was cared for until the age of 11, when he was apprenticed. About a half year later, an older man by the name of Knox in the village began to teach him to use a sword and bow, for he thought that he needed to learn to use a weapon to defend himself. Knox then gave him the sword he trained with to keep and Ben bought the bow and arrows. He continued to go there more than weekly. When his spellbook fell apart around the age of 14, he went to get a new one. The new spell book turned out to be Libro. Despite the book's attitude, the two befriended eachother, creating a bond, and Ben continued to learn health potions and spells from Maximilian, who managed to tolerate rude codex. Equipment Offensive Sword Ben's sword is a sword with an indigo hilt and sleek silver blade, but smaller than most. The blade has a symbol of three spirals in the formation of a triangle. It usually doesn't leave his belt often because he doesn't use it as much as his bow. He'll only use it if he's out of arrows or if the situation calls for short range. It was given to him by Knox. Bow and Arrows Ben prefers these because he's better at it and likes long range attacking. He doesn't have infinite arrows, though. He tries to keep around 30. Some arrows go into his bag because the quiver can only hold 20 arrows. Miscellaneous Messenger Bag A somewhat large sized bag that Ben keeps his stuff in like ingredients and potions. Libro considers it his home, and mostly hangs around in it. It usually holds Maximilian's potions that Ben delivers to nearby villages (though during the adventure, it contains the potions and ingredients that he brought with him). It also holds about 10 extra arrows that his quiver cannot hold. Though with this, his sword, and bow, Ben's a little high on Luggage and slow on transportation. Magic/Skills Electricity Granted to him at the beginning of the journey for the Godhand, Ben has to the power to transfer his energy into elecricity. Ben's way of going about this include: Shock Therapy: Ben produces a bolt of electricity from his right hand that usually extends up to 25 feet long and is about as big as his hand. Anyone caught in the blast (or is attractive to it) will be in for a shock. It drains Ben's energy the most and can be created for as long as Ben can make it. Van de Graaff: Ben cups his hand into a ball and lets electricity from his hand flow in, forming a spherical projectile. It will travel about 15 yards before dissipating. Pacemaker: Ben isn't familiar with the defibrillator, but be can replicate it with his hands. Immunity: Ben's not really immune to electricity. Of course he has an immunity to the elecreicity his body creates, but otherwise any form of electricity will hurt him. If his hand (or wherever he's emitting electricity) is wet, it will instead give that area a little shock. Healing Spells Ben knows how to preform several healing spells from his training. When he casts spells though, it drains his energy to an equal or greater amount and it takes him a while to recovery that energy depending on the amount used. However, these cannot be used in an area concealed with dark magic or if Ben has a status effect of the sort. Furthermore, Ben gets uncomfortable and might mess up. So far, his spells are: *Healing Colds: A spell used to heal colds and other minor diseases. *Recovery Spell: A spell that helps speed up a person's recovery from a fever or physical wound. *Pain Freedom Spell: Helps ease a certain pain (from a wound or maybe a headache) *Anger Spell: Helps cure someone of certain anger or stress to calm them down. *Spiritual Spell: Helps cure someone with depression, addictions, bad luck, etc. *Light Spell: A simple spell that gives off a little bit of light to see. Potions One of Ben's skills that was taught to him was how to create potions. Using his cauldron and several ingredients, Ben can make on of these potions: *Health Potion: Probably the most common and easiest to make. It increases a persons stamina and cures most flesh wounds. *Max Health Potion: A potion that fully increases a person's stamina and wounds. Don't worry, he is not in possession of one and it's very challenging to make. *Power Potion: Increases the person's strength and willpower, though the after effect is stress to the muscles. *Status Potion: Cures status effects such as poison and clears a person's mind, like being refreshed. *Size Potion: Depending on the ingredients put in, it can make you about twice as small, large, or change nothing if made incorrectly. Weapon Techniques Swordsplay Knox taught Ben several skills involving the sword that are offensive and defensive over the years. Things like how to hold it in certain attacks, swinging it, slash directions, uppercut, how to block other attacks with the sword, and several counterattacks. Not like Ben's an expert at any of them though. Archery Though trained by himself, Ben has grown very fond of his great archery skills. Ben is also blessed with the golden eye of the gods, for his accuracy is astounding, with an average of 7/10 times he hits his target. Tropes Shout Out -Ben resembles Link. Shock and Awe -Ben's Lightning power Chain Lightning - If there's enough electricity in a blow, Ben can make the lightning jump and electrify another person as well. Also, touching Ben when he's using/right after he used the power of electricity, you'll feel a static electricity-esque shock. Elemental Powers- Lightning powers Energy Ball -Ben can make the electricity he produces throw his hands into a ball by cupping them. Lightning Gun - From the palm can come a short streak of lightning Static Stun Gun - Emitting electricity from the hand which touching someone can cause this Lightning Can Do Anything- From shocking people to powering electrical devices. Light The Way - Ben's electricity balls produce light as well as his spell to produce light. Life Energy - All his powers come with a price. The lightning he makes is converted energy from his own body. Non-Human /Older Sidekick-Libro Healing Potion The Medic Healing Hands - Not in THAT way, though (unless Ben needs to shout "CLEAR!") The Quiet One -Besides with Libro, Ben doesn't talk too much. Opposites Attract -Ben and Libro, big time Brain Bleach -With every phobia out there, this was expected Everything's Worse With Bees -One of Ben's fears is apiphobia Phobias Ben is considered a person with many fears. A sum up of a few of his phobias are: *Entomophobia (fear of insects) *Apiphobia (fear of bees) *Arachnophobia (fear of arachnids, such as spiders and scorpions) *Scoleciphobia (fear of worms) *Musophobia (fear of mice/rats) *Coimetrophobia (fear of cemeteries) *Nyctohylophobia (fear of dark wooded areas or of forests at night) *Heterophobia (fear of the opposite sex (at least he's just nervous)) *Acrophobia (fear of heights). All of these might come into play with a certain area or enemy. Also, he ironically has brontophobia (fear of thunder and lightning) sometimes. He tries his best not to let these show around other people, but often lets it slip away. Category:RP Characters